Passion
by Havaj
Summary: The sequel to Desire.
1. Chapter 1

**Passion**

**Summary:** The sequel to Desire.

**Rating:** NC-17 at times but alright for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

* * *

**The Prologue**

Love. Lose. Happiness. Heartbreak. There are those who would tell you that they are all the same thing, that there is nothing to be done to avoid them but they are wrong. They are nothing but insufferable wretches who have not learnt that being able to hide emotions is the key to having a successful life … and most of all to not being hurt.

For years I have strived to reach this perfection, this ideal robotic existence but I failed and not because of my enemies but because of people who claimed to love me. Their love destroyed me and so my love will destroy them, welcome to the story of my life.

Mega Roberts

**Chapter One**

The moonlight crept eerily into the room, gently illuminating the slumbering beauty to the ravenous gaze that hungered after her innocent flesh. Her full lips moist and glistening in the pale night, pouting as if begging to be kissed. The voluptuous swell of her breasts expanding softly, pressing against their confines, desperate for release. As the Nubian goddess shifted slightly in her blanket of dreams the bottom of the silk cloke which covered her, slipped away to reveal the tantalising flesh of her thigh, a primitive offering to her surveyor.

Despite himself, he licked his rapidly drying lips, as he took in her sumptuous curves, he could almost feel the warmth that she emitted caressing his skin and igniting his passion, as his mind escaped his control, fantasying about all of the things that he could do with such a prey.

Her lips moved slightly, a moan escaping them, demanding his attention. His ears strained to catch every sound that she made and record every movement that she made. Yet it was not necessary, as his preys next words were a very audible, "Stop staring at me like that, babe".

Emerald eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him lovingly but with a playful smile tugging at her lips, as she stretched out unashamedly, on top of the bed covers, "I can practically feel you getting all caveman on me from here".

Lifting herself up before his eyes she crawled up to him and hovered over him, teasing, "I thought that you were meant to be the great Mega, the man who never shows or feels any emotions, especially not lust for impertinent little hotties like myself".

Mega flinched slightly at her description of her but did not let it phase him, while he was now a little more open about feeling things for her there was no way that he was about to start to show weakness, only strength. The concept of weakness and emotions – other than the ones that were for her – still tortured him. Sometimes he imagined that he could see them, the emotions, as a deadly swarm of insects which would eat away at him causing him to become everything which he hated. Weak. Pitiful. Human.

"Well believe me Ebony, for hotties such as yourself I can always make an exception", he replied with an indiscernible edge to his voice, which made Ebony shiver slightly until he pulled her into his chest in a primitive action, before stroking her braids soothingly, in his mix of deadly passion and tender finesse.

Any thought that she had other than just being happy to be in his arms vanished under this action. Ebony lifted her head, offering her lips to him briefly before the feeling of his hot breath on her sultry lips became too much for her. It ignited the passion within her causing her to force her lips onto his, desperate to sate the fire which burned in the pit of her stomach.

The fire which raged within them each time their lips caressed had been long since quelled, replaced by a warm glow which never dissipated. Their lips touched, tongues danced and hearts sawed to unbelievable heights yet even in there bliss, there was still something missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The sequel to Desire.

**Rating:** NC-17 at times but alright for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After a moment Ebony pulled back and avoided his eyes for a moment wondering how something that had once felt so brilliant could now be so lacking in that which she needed. It was not that her heart did not beat that little bit faster when she was near him, or that she did not love him or even that he did not satisfy her it was just that she never felt as if she truly had him all to herself. As if something – or someone – else also held a claim on his affections – or lack there of.

With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Mega commanded her to tell him, "What is the matter?"

Ebony almost smiled softly at the way that he could always detect the slightest change in her emotions, or anyone's for that matter. She breathed deeply and looked into his eyes as she forced herself to ask, "Why was there such passion between us when we first met yet now you redistrict yourself so much with your emotions. Even around me you give nothing away".

The sparkling emeralds of eyes beseeched him to tell her the truth; she could not imagine him lying to her. He had always been brutally honest with her even if it left a gaping wound.

A brief sigh escaped his lips as he wracked his brains for a way of telling her what she wanted to know, "I do not show emotion Ebony, I cannot do allow myself to do so, but that does not mean that I do not feel for you", he admitted stroking her cheek gently. There was no way that he could explain why he could not give himself to her without her no longer wanting him to do so.

Ebony let out a low sigh and shook her head, "I cannot go on like this anymore Mega. Yes, I think that I know that you feel for me and that you love me but I am never quite sure. I do love you and I wish with all my heart that I could be happy but I cannot. When I am with you I feel complete but then there is just this feeling that your heart belongs to someone else. Please tell me if that is so", she beseeched him.

Her eyes stunk slightly from the force that she was exerting not to let tears escape, she was still a strong woman but now she had found something better than being strong alone, she liked having Mega in her life and having someone who would spend time with her whatever she did.

Mega wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her so him rubbing her arm body gently in any effort to make her relax, "In a way yes. You have to understand that this is my most shameful secrete and that I have never before told anyone. I do not even know if you will want to stay around once I tell you the truth, so if you want it say so but if not forget it and go back to a peaceful life".

"I have to know", Ebony forced herself to say in a rush, she could not let her traitorous head lie to her about what she wanted in order to protect her heart. As she heard that there was another woman she wanted to turn away, to hurt him but she could not. She refused to let him know that he had had an effect on her, she would lay there in his arms and stare him out while he dared to tell her of his love for another woman.

"Okay then. You have met my Mother and you have probably noticed that for a woman who is overly concerned about her child there are not many pictures of me when I was younger in her house. That was because when I was younger I lived with my Father and when my Mother left him, he burnt all of the pictures of our family. Mother went off to try and get a better life for her and myself but while she was gone Father changed. He became a bit of a bastard and taught me not to show emotions, kicked me around pretty badly if I dared to show any. After a while I not lonely learned how to avoid the beating but also to take a sort of pride in the fact that I could hide my emotions so well. By the time that Mother finally came back to get me I had changed. I probably never would have changed back even slightly, if it was not for a girl that I met when I moved in with my Mother. She had married a rich guy and we were in high society", he started.

"The first time that I had to go to one of the big fancy parties I had no idea what to do and felt inadequate. I was about two seconds away from turning and leaving but then I saw her. She was the most beautiful woman that I had ever seen in my life and hell I was still a teenaged boy. I think that I lost my heart the first time that I saw her. I thought that I was bad and smart but she was so much worse. She showed me things about the world and about manipulation that I could never even have dreamed of before and eventually I thought that she felt the same way too", he stopped as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"We did everything together, she even got me a job with your ex husband Ram and I was so grateful. Every picture that I had taken she was in and my Mother thought that we were going to get married, to tell you the truth so did I. But then it all went wrong. I came home one night to find out that she and Ram had had an affair and that she had used me. From that day on I gave up all emotions and my mother put away all pictures of her. If I had never started to show emotions then she would never have thought that I was weak and would not have left me. And more importantly I would need to have revenge. I went after Ram ad eventually I killed him and that was why I was so interested in you. You reminded me of her, I wanted to have my revenge on you because I wanted to image that you were her and so that I could say that I had got one over on Ram", Mega admitted looking down at her in shame as she held onto her waist now more possessively.

"I am sorry, I never meant it so end up this way. I love you now and would never think of trying to hurt you …" He was cut off, as Ebony fought to be free of his arms which held her too close.

The realisation that he had not loved her was too much for her. Ebony had been excepting to hear that he had never loved her or that he was in love with another woman or something but not that he had got together with her for revenge. She knew that Mega was al about revenge and although she did feel sympathy for him she could not believe that she had been so utterly stupid.

"Get off me", she snarled as she wrestled against him for her freedom finally winning it as she slapped him hard across the face and scrabbled out of the bed wrapping her dressing gown around her.

Her face grew ugly as she was consumed with hatred and malice, "You know something Mega you disgust me, you got together with me for revenge on other people all the time thinking that you were playing me like some pimp. Well guess what, I never loved you. Just like you never loved me. I thought that maybe you would be good for sex, but you could not even handle that now could you?" She snarled.

"Ebony, please do not do this. You asked for the truth and I am giving it to you. Yes it was all about revenge at the start but now it is not, I love you, even if I do not say or show it as often as I should it does not change the fact that I do", he said getting out of bed and trying to hold her again.

"Okay then, when did it stop being about revenge? The first time that you kissed me?" There was silence. "Okay then how about the first time that you made love to me?" Again there was silence.

"Come on Mega. You said that you were going to tell me the truth if that was what I want it so come on tell me when it all stopped being about revenge, come on be a man", she said through angry tears.

"I cannot tell you because I do not know", Mega roared in despair as he saw her tears, then sinking his voice to tenderness once more said, "I simply do not know. I felt something for you from the first time that we kissed and now I want to be with you and not just for revenge but I am sorry I do not know when it stopped".

Ebony's vision was blurred by the tears which she furiously wiped away, "Okay then. Do you still love this other girl?"

Mega looked with pain at her; he opened his mouth to answer her but wished that there was a way out. He just could not do it. He loved Ebony too much to hurt her but he could not lie to her. It was not that he loved his first love more than Ebony or anything but she had created him, he would always love and hate her and she would always have a place in his heart.

"Do not say anything. I can see the answer in your eyes", Ebony said sadly as she left the room forcing herself to act calmly as she walked out of his life.

"Damn you Java. Why are you cursing me", he growled as tears leaked slowly down his eyes as he fell back to the bed knowing that he had just lost the best thing in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** The sequel to Desire.

**Rating:** NC-17 at times but alright for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

A car pulled up at the curb of a large skyscraper and a beautiful woman got out and looked around, "So this is going to be my business from now on? This had better be worth it", the figures accented purr trickled into the surrounding air.

Even as she looked around at the place in all of its apparent beauty there was a small voice in the back of her mind which screamed at her to run, to get back in the car and to get out of there as fast as she possibly could, but she knew, deep down that that was no longer an option.

For years she had been a prisoner to Ram's games and plots, never knowing what to do or say in order to avoid incurring his wrath yet nothing had worked. She had slept with him, been his bitch, seduced a man that he wanted to work for him and made her lover believe that she did not love him … that had been the worst.

Ever since the moment that she had said that she no longer loved him, that she had cut him out of her life, she had never known even one moment of peace or had a second of sleep in which his image did not haunt her. His dark skin, his gorgeous eyes, his body … everything about him was embedded on her mind so that there was no escape from him.

Ram had noticed the difference in her, she knew that. That was why he had got rid of her, sending her up north to one of his houses where no one would ever find and had taken a new wife but the point was that finally Ram had slipped up. Never having divorced her officially as he liked to have a hold over her his new marriage had been rendered invalid making her his next of kin so she had inherited everything after his death.

That was why she could not leave. Not only because she would loose money if she did but also because she felt the need to prove herself. To prove that there was something about her that would help her to survive in the world without having to manipulate a man in order to achieve her aims.

There was still something about the idea of taking over her departed husband's company which made caused an involuntary tremor of terror to shoot down her spin as she wanted nothing more than to run and hide but she had been doing that for far too long and knew that the only choice for her now was to stand strong and to make sure that she accomplished everything that she wanted to.

Java's determination was really quite commendable as it was this factor of her personality which allowed her to so entirely dominate the proceedings of the company for a full half an hour until she saw him …

She had been sitting doing paper work when she had heard her door open, at first she bad paid no attention to it as she assumed that it was only her secretary going in and out with papers but when after a few moments she heard no voice beseeching her attention or movement she looked up interested.

His presence filled the room; making her skin tingle in such a way that she wondered how she had ever not realised that it was him. She did not know how to react. Her heart ached for him, just as it had the day that she pushed him away yet she was afraid of his reaction.

A slow cruel smirk flickered across Mega's features as he surveyed his former lover with a sadistic satisfaction. Her once girlish charm had been increased by womanhood making her the most attractive woman that he had ever seen. His eyes pursued her shapely business suit practically scorching through it to gaze upon the tender flesh below. He could hardly wait to taste her once more, to hear her whimpering pleas and groans of pleasure. he wanted her to be: weak, defenceless and most of all his to do with as he pleased.

He had lost her once because he had been too nice and let her believe that she had a choice about being with him and while he had never planned this, in fact he had always sworn that he would have nothing to do with her again but now that he was in front of her he knew that he simply had to have her.

"What is the matter Java? I've never known you be this silent before, I never could find your mute button, however hard I looked. In fact the only buttons that I ever found seemed to make you scream so much louder", he asked, using his crude comments to taught her.

Java shifted uncomfortably as the temperature in the room seemed to become uncomfortably hot under his penetrating stare, yet she would not allow herself to look week in front of him. As she was planning a chilling opening she heard his words and that was it.

Rage took Java over, as she screamed, "How dare you disgusting, ungrateful no good …" Storming around the other side of her desk to where he was and raising her hand in order to strike him.

He had scored; he had got her off balance the second that she had lost her cool, now to keep her that way. Before she could strike him he grasped her hand and held it to his mouth, kissing her palm. While his first reaction was to threaten what he would do to her if she ever tried to slap him again he had realised that the best way to get at her would be to be calm.

Smiling smugly he kept eye contacted with her as he licked her fingers. He registered every quiver of her lip and every moan which she forced herself to keep suppressed.

Before she knew what was happening, his warm teasing mouth massaged her delicious skin in a movement of passion and desire. Her hands gripped his head desperately trying to guide his further down the valley between her needy breasts. She had never felt anything quite like this before, she was not sure if it was the fact that he was teasing her to the point of submission or if absence really did make the heart grow fonder but finally she gave into him.

Her hands dropped to her sides and her body bent back across the table in order to grant him better access. No harmful shred of pride was left to sate the eruption of a moan for her full lips as relaxations swept over her.

There was just something about the way that his gentle touch teased her which made her want to give into his every whim, like what she had done to men in the old days. Like what she had taught him to do.

Her eyes snapped open from their half mast position and she raised her head from the desk to see his mouth latched onto her right nipples. His eyes dancingly with mischief, mirroring the actions of his tongue which had her panting yet there was no mistaking the feel of his teeth against her tender bundle of nerves through her thin top.

He did not bite. He did not have to. He had succeeded in what he wanted, she was scared, she anticipated his bite, the pain that it would cause and tortured herself through doing so far more than the bite ever would have done so.

For years he had wondered how he would react if he ever saw her, if he would digress into the pitiful little boy that he had been when she had first met him but now he knew. He had a new aim in life, to make her submit to his ever whim. Once upon a time he had thought that he was in love with her and missed her every second that she was away from him but now he knew what he wanted. He did not want some relationship; he was not built for that. He wanted Java to be his property, and his only. And by Zeus he would have her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** The sequel to Desire.

**Rating:** NC-17 at times but alright for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"A bead of sweat travelled down the path which so many men wished to as her dark skin glowed as it should do. In that moment they were one, they knew each other's thought, their feelings and what they were going to do next. There was no relationship more sacred than theirs".

Ebony's cruel laugh broke through the speech, "Honey, in case you have not noticed I am a model and he is the photographer. There is nothing special about that and hell I cannot even remember his name which I am sure that he can as we are hardly one mind as you seem to believe".

The intern who was trying to make poetry out of a photography session blushed and moved away as Ebony rolled her eyes in disbelief. She did not know what she had expected modelling to be like, but not like this. After having decided to leave Mega she had decided to try and find a job and she had had limited options.

Ebony had left school early as it bored her beyond belief and while she was cleaver she wanted something that would make her famous beyond all belief. There was no way that she was going to let the image of Mega's whore say in his mind, no, soon her picture would be everywhere and everyone would be chanting her name.

"Let's see her have a piece of his heart then", Ebony hissed her eyes growing ever darker. She had considered being an actress but then her name would be credited along someone else's and she did not want that, she wanted to be the only one in the lime light, that would show the bastard.

She winced slightly as she realised what she had said out loud, damn it she sounded so hung up over Mega. It was not that she cared about him or anything, she was not still in love with him she just craved revenge more than anything else in the world.

Mega would pay for thinking about another woman; anyone who had ever been mean to her would pay. Not only had he had the nerve to haunt her dreams and drive her damned near insane when she was married but then he had seduced her and made her love him.

"Love", she spat the word out like the foulest word in the universe, as she thought of the way that it had shackled her to the way that society wanted her to act and made her just one more of those women who wanted nothing more than to bed and please their husbands.

The thought of her previous weakness was what possessed her to strut back over to the centre of the room and begin to pose in even more outlandish positions for the photographer. She would get to the top and get her revenge, she was determined.

She dwelt on this fact until a low tone broke through her thoughts. "Impressive". Looking up she determined the owner of the voice to be the photographer and smiled slightly as she evaluated how good looking he was.

"I most certainly am", she boasted, flicking her braids and giving him the, 'I am so much better than you that it is not even funny' treatment.

"I meant the fact that you talk to yourself", the man said with a cocky smile, as he looked at Ebony. She was pretty, there was no denying that but there was something else about her that made him pay more attention to her than other models.

Ebony was shocked by this and her eyes narrowed slightly, "A gentleman would not listen in on a woman's private conversations", Ebony snapped in retort.

"You are probably right", Slade answered in amusement and walked away expecting her to follow him like a whimpering puppy but that was not Ebony's style and she just rolled her eyes not giving a damn about him. All that she could think of was how Mega would have answered that. The more that she thought about it, the more that she knew that she wanted him back. She simply could not do without him … or the sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The sequel to Desire.

**Rating:** NC-17 at times but alright for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

****

"Oh damn it why was I so stupid?" Java cursed herself as tears filled her dark eyes, she had done it once again, she had become a slave to Mega's will and could never tell if he really wanted her of is she was just another notch on his bed post?

There was just something about him which made her wish that she was still with him, that she had never been so stupid as to loose him in the first place. A regretful sigh escaped her lips as she brushed away the latest tear that she had wept for him. She had wept every night since she had lost him hardly being able to think about anything except him and how much she wanted him back. There was nothing about him that she did not miss.

His dark eyes and soothing lips still ran around her brain but finally she realised that there was no future for them. He had probably had one hundred girlfriends since his time with her and there was no way that she could erase all of them from his mind however hard she tried to do so.

A slow sadistic smirk tugged at the corner of Ebony's ruby mouth as she moved into Java's office and looked the other woman up and down in a mixture of amusement and disgust. This was what Mega preferred to her; there was no way that she was going to allow that to happen for very much longer. Mega was hers and only hers … whether he knew it yet or not.

The sound of Ebony's heavy foot steps echoed around the room as she moved into the centre of it as if taunting Java by her mere presence.

"Who the hell are you?" Java snapped spinning around to see Ebony standing in the middle of her office.

"Who do you think, sugar", Ebony purred slightly, moving behind Java's next to sit in her chair.

"I think that you had better tell me your business and get the hell out of my office", Java roared causing Ebony's smirk to grow. Java's quickness to fly off the handle proved to Ebony that she had her right were she wanted her and that she was going to win in the end.

"Well", she said slowly making Java wait for the answer, "when I heard Mega speaking about his ex I thought that I simply must find out who she was and if she was any competition for me. From your photo I was pretty sure that you were not but I thought that I had better make sure, and what do you know, you aren't. I guess that I might as well not even have bothered".

"How dare she talk to me this way", Java thought, as she pulled herself up tall, "Please get out of my office immediately. I do not know who you are or what my Mega could possibly want with you but whatever you function was, whore, your services are no longer required".

"Oh well since you asked so nicely", Ebony grinned wickedly rising from the chair. "I think that my services will be very much needed as you do not look like you could last a night with him. Look at you, cheeks wet with tears, you would probably pass out from knowing some of the things that we get up to. I could take him away from you like that", she announced snapping her fingers, "however that would not give me the same satisfaction as this will. You think that you are all that, well hunny here is your chance to prove it. I will give you three weeks to make your move on him so that when I take him back you will know that it is because you are not good enough. Or maybe I will get bored, maybe I will decide that I do not want him back. Either way it will be fun to see your squirm. Happy hunting, dear".

Ebony purred her whole final sentence taking Java's chin in her hand to make her pay attention and licking her cheek to freak her out. Seeing that her task was accomplished she strode out of the door laughing heartily.

"Damn her", Java screamed throwing the first thing that came to hand across the room. The magazine landed on the opposite side of the room, open, that horrid girl's face staring back at Java.

Within a second Java was across the room and picking up the magazine and reading, "She's hot, sexy and the latest thing to sweep the country. She is Ebony!"

"Oh she is, is she?" Java's voice a low cackle, "Well, we will just have to see about that. Doris", she called to her assistant, "Get me the head of every major magazine in the country".

If only I had known what Java meant to do at the time then I would have stopped her. If only I have known that Ebony still had feelings for me I would have talked to her, but alas I knew neither of these things. To me they were both just the women that I loved. Hot. Sexy. Volatile. But I never dreamed that they would destroy each other like they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The sequel to Desire.

**Rating:** NC-17 at times but alright for the most part.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the Tribe and the characters and the property of Cloud 9 and Mr. Thomas.

**Chapter Six**

Java lay in Mega's arms, his soft breathing making her smile as she realised that he was human after all, even if he did not always show it.

"Mega", she started, her quite voice disturbing the silence. It felt strange to talk, as if they were together, naked, in his bed, they should not be talking, yet there were too many thoughts on Java's mind for her to be able to keep quite any longer.

"Hmm", his muffled reply came, as he looked up at her with interest.

"Do you still love me?" She asked, she had to know. They had now been together for a few weeks but she still did not know where she stood with him. Was she nothing but a notch on his bed post or did he really care about her? Her head was filled with different thoughts, none of which made sense until she settled on one. She had to know the truth.

If she was never going to mean anything to him then she could accept that but if that was the case then there was no point in trying to make this go somewhere, but if they might have something then she needed to absolutely obliterate Ebony's modelling career, rather than just leaving it maimed as she had.

Mega's heart gave a jolt of panic; he did not know what to say. Of course he loved her, he had loved her from the first time that he had laid on her and would until death closed his eyes one final time but he could not say that, that was not what Mega did. Java had taught him how to be strong, and so he was.

"Love? Do not be ridiculous. No one can love without a heart and your ripped mine out and fed it to the dogs long ago", the bitterness welled up inside him, "You are nothing to me, less than nothing, you were just a shag for the night".

Tears prickled Java's eyes but she refused to let them fall, "Well in that case I think that I had better go", she said as she got up, got dressed and left without another word, all the time thinking about the things that she was going to do to Ebony and Mega in order to get her revenge.

Mega screwed his eyes shut, hoping that when they opened his heart would have left him and as such he would not longer have these problems. But that did not work and so he decided to drown his sorrows. Soon he was in a bar slash strip club the pounding music giving him a migraine and the bitter taste of alcohol making him almost vomit.

Aching all over he rested his head on the bar for a moment before looking back up at the stage through bleary eyes to see Ebony performing a slow striptease. Without giving it another seconds thought he jumped up from the bar and battled through the pain in his head to her, grabbing her arm and dragging her into one of the back rooms.

"Oh great, Mega. Come to see what I have been reduced to, by your handiwork?" Ebony spat at him, wrenching her arm from his grasp".

"What are you talking about?" Mega asked, taking off his jacket to wrap around her, it was okay from him to see her like that but not other people and not against her will. He noticed a tear and moved to brush it away but felt her slap him hard across the face.

"How could you, you or all people who claimed to have feelings for me, do this to me? I do not expect you to help, but for God's sake why do this?" She cried at him.

"Ebony, I do not know what happened here but you are here of your own free will, I had nothing to do with it", Mega tried to convince her reaching out to touch her before remembering that it upset her and so keeping his hands to himself.

"Oh so are you trying to tell me that it was not on your orders that your bitch called up every person in the business and slandered me so that I could not get a job? That you knew nothing about her hacking into my accounts and getting rid of all my money? About her masquerading as me and buying crack off these guys so that now I am held her having to work here so that I can pay it back?" Ebony asked looking him dead in the face.

"I never knew that she had done any of that", Mega swore, truthfully, "Ebony I would never try and hurt you".

"Well it is too late for that now. I cannot get out f here for another two years with the amount that I am meant to have taken from these people and Java called this morning and threatened to kill me. I am not going to allow her the satisfaction", Ebony said drawing a knife out of her pocket and holding it to her stomach.

"Ebony no", Mega said moving towards her to try and grab the knife from her grip.

"Oh let her do it", a voice said from behind, "it will save me the trouble".

Mega did not need to turn around to know who it was, "How could you do this to her. The woman that I love is vicious, but my Java, how could you have reduced her to this?"

"Your Java? Strange this morning I was just a quick shag, now I am yours. You could not decide who you wanted, now I have made your choice for you", she cackled.

Ebony glanced from Mega to Java and back again realising that Mega really had not know what Java was putting her through and with a smug smile changed her hold of her knife, Java saw this.

Mega's eyes widened as the fight ensued, sick to his stomach that he had caused this, that through his pride and arrogance the two women that he loved were fighting. He dove in, trying to break it up although he was not sure which one he was protecting but each time got pushed back out.

His Java. His soul mate. The woman that had made him who he was today - without whom, he could not have survived. But on the other hand there was his Ebony. She had all of the things that he loved about Java and could see himself spreading the rest of his life with her now quite happily, but she was not his soul mate.

As he stood up, from where he had been knocked over his choice was made, he knew that there was only one woman to be with but as he stepped forwards his eyes widened in horror and his blood ran cold as hers spilled from her beautiful body.

**The Epilogue**

In my effort to be clever I was stupid. I thought that I could play them against each other and hurt them for the hurt that they caused me but now I know that I cannot, and that there will never be another one like her, but still I carry on with my braided beauty under my arm and my bride of passion buried but in my heart.

The End


End file.
